Kazekage Guard
by CrazedTB
Summary: What happens when my OC Rakuda Nagashi is assigned an Anbu mission to protect the Kazekage? Read and find out! GaaraxOC Chapter 5 up Finally
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is my first Naruto fan fiction, and first fan fiction on Yes it's a romance of Gaara and my OC. Please, no flaming!!!!! I beg of you!!! Flaming to me is like……. Okay it isn't like death to me, but it still hurts my feelings! T-T R&R!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!

Chapter 1

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rakuda had just gotten her first Anbu mission since she turned fifteen. It was a simple A rank. All she had to do was protect the Kazekage for as long as he felt necessary, and go on any missions that he went on. 

Two days later she arrived outside the Village Hidden in The Sand. As she began to enter the village, two men stopped her.

"Were do you think YOU'RE going young lady?"

" Oh! Sorry! I was assigned by Hokage-Sama to protect Kazekage-sama!" 

He looked for evidence to she was telling the truth. She was wearing her leaf headband and had a plain yellow piece of paper. He grabbed the piece of paper, at the end of it had the hokage's seal on it. It was official.

"But, this was assigned to Anbu officials, your just a teenager!" 

"So is you Kazekage." she retorted bluntly.

"Ah, touché!" he replied.

The guard walked Rakuda to the outside of the meeting room. 

"Kazekage-sama is in a meeting. I'll wait until everyone leaves, and then tell him your here."

Rakuda nodded as they watched ten people leave the room.

'Well dat was quick' she thought to herself.

The guard walked in to the room and closed the door.

Rakuda put her ear up against the door trying to hear.

"Kazekage...Anbu ...guard...Leaf Village...fifteen"

Is all she could make out. She quietly lept away from the door when she heard footsteps approaching. A hand reached out motioning her in. She did as the hand told her and walked in.

Without even looking to see who was sitting at the table, she began to say good morning. Then she looked at the table, and saw who it was.

" G..Gaara! Y... You're the Kazekage!"

Gaara simply nodded.

"That's great!" she yelled happily.

The guard left as she stood against the wall, watching Gaara filling out paper work. She remembered how evil and bloodthirsty Gaara used to look. How small and squinted his eyes were, but now he was calm, and his eyes were almost as large as little child's eyes. She liked Gaara like this, he seemed peaceful now. All of sudden he clenched his clothes above his heart.

'Just like when he was little.' she thought to herself.

Gaara looked up at her. She was staring at him. But with happiness in her eyes instead of hatred. When she noticed she was caught in her rude act, she blushed, and looked away.

"You may sit down if you like." he said calmly.

Rakuda was pleased by how calm he sounded. She grabbed a chair, pulled it out, and sat in it. The chair was right across from Gaara, because she was taught not to sit near the people they were protecting. 

Rakuda sat there trying not to fitchet, for she was afraid of annoying Gaara to much.

"You're in a quite mood today aren't you?" Gaara said without even looking up.

"Uhhhhhh, yeah well, I didn't want to bother you." she said back.

"It's alright to talk you know?" he said back. 

She remained quite.

She saw him clench his clothes again.

"Still having heartaches I see." she said bluntly.

Gaara looked up at her, and looked back down at his paper work without saying a word.

"I've tried everything to fix it" he stated bluntly.

Rakuda looked at him. He was still looking at her.

"Well, um, did you try acting like the way you did when you were little. You know, being kind to people for no reason?" she said kindly.

He looked down.

"I have an idea to fix your heart aches. But, I'll wait till' you're done with your paper work!" she said smiling.   
----------------------------------------   
Yes it is a humor romance story, but will the romance be with gaara and Rakuda, or someone else?


	2. The Torture begins

A/N: OMG!!!! I'm so glad you people like it, and yes, this IS my first fan fiction, I've

had a lot of practice with typing, and writing stories. Thank you for all the complements!

And, I'm

going to update daily, so I'd put this on story alert, so you know when I update!!

Disclaimer: I don… Wait I already did this!!

Chapter 2

After Gaara finished his paper work, Rakuda told him her plan.

"Okay, so you already know that to mend a broken heart, is love, but the first step to get

love is to earn respect. And the easiest people to get respect from are little kids."

Gaara nodded for her to continue.

"And to earn a little kids respect is to help them. But you can't just help some kid off the

street, so to have an excuse, we're going to baby-sit!"

Gaara looked surprised.

" B... BABYSIT!!!"

"Yes, Baby-sit!!"

After they're conversation ended, Rakuda led Gaara to the daycare she had signed them

up at. Gaara had a nervous and betrayed look on his face, while Rakuda was happy as can

be. They soon entered the Daycare; it was completely empty, except for an elder woman

cleaning up and picking up toys. The elder woman noticed them.

"OHHH!!! I so glad to see you!!!" (A/N: she's not very good at English lol!!) She

Screamed in a very cheerful voice.

Rakuda looked around.

"Were are all the children?" Rakuda asked calmly

"They're all out playing. You could go watch them if you want! They're all by the stream."

Gaara led Rakuda out and to the stream. They saw all of them around the creek, in a little

circle, except for one little girl, who was crying. Rakuda ran straight to the little girl.

"What's wrong?" Rakuda asked

"I lost my dolly, on the cliff near the creek." She sobbed.

Rakuda looked over the cliff; it was a short cliff, but still to steep to go down. She saw

the doll on a short ledge protruded over the creek. Rakuda sighed and went over to the

little girl.

"I see the doll, I think I can reach down and get it."

The little girl looked up with hopefulness in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Gaara was standing watching this. All of the sudden one of the little kids

noticed Gaara.

"It's K-Kazekage-S-Sama!" the little boy yelled.

Nagashi: Yeah, I know, Crappy place to leave off, but, I'm bored!

Gaara walks in with the, "I'm-gonna-kill-you" look on his face

Nagashi: OH! Hi Gaara!

Gaara: I hate you!

Nagashi: Why!!! TT

Gaara: BABYSITTING!!! Of all the things in the world to torture me with, you chose BABYSITTING!!!

Nagashi: Sorry! Well anyway, R&R..

Gaara: OR DIE!!!


	3. Embaressment

Okay, so here's the part were you finding out how Rakuda knows Gaara!!!

Gaara ignored the boy's comment and watched Rakuda walk over to the small creek. At the time, Gaara was kinda having an ADD moment. SO, he had a flashback.

FLASHBACK

Gaara stood in his room in front of a picture of his mother. He gripped the knife in his hand, and thrust it down towards his arm. His sand blocked it.

"It hurts me to see you do that Gaara." He heard a familiar voice say.

He turned around and saw Yoshamaru standing in the door way. Gaara also noticed an unfamiliar pair or large, golden eyes peering from behind him.

"Gaara, I would like you to meet someone."

The blonde looked down at the set of Golden eyes peering from behind him.

"Come on now. Don't be shy." He said to the Golden orbs.

Soon after, a figure came out of his shadow, and stood beside Yoshamaru. It was a young girl, with her short, extremely dark brown hair pulled into a small ponytail. She had bandages on her for arms, and legs (not for style), a light blue, sleeveless shirt, and black capris.

Gaara was expecting her eyes to be filled with fear, but instead they were filled with nervousness.

"This is Rakuda Nagashi. She was traveling with her clan from Otagakure to Konohagakure, but got separated, and came here. She'll be staying here for a while."

Rakuda looked around as Yoshamaru took the knife from Gaara. After being there for only two minutes, she was looking around, being nosey.

End Flashback

Looking back on how nosey Rakuda was, made Gaara smirk a little.

Rakuda was now on one hand and knees, with her other arm reaching down for the doll, her arm was just barely tapping the doll's head, but she couldn't reach all the way down to get a grasp on the doll. All of the sudden she heard a "POP!" noise. Her arm had popped out of its socket.

"CRAAAAP!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She sat up and analyzed her arm.

'Yep. It's dislocated alright.' She thought to herself.

She grabbed the highest part of her arm, and thrusted it up and to the left. She heard another loud "POP!", saying that her arm popped back into place. She did a few arm stretches to make sure everything was in check, then once again began to reach for the doll. She got a hold of one of the fake strands of hair, and pulled the doll up into her arms. Surprisingly, it had no dirt on it at all. She stood up and handed the doll to the girl.

"Thank YOU!!" She yelled happily as she squeezed the doll.

They walked the children back to the daycare.

"Alright children! Time for a nap!" Rakuda yelled.

They all grabbed their sleeping bags, and laid down.

"Ummm, lady." She heard a little boy say.

She turned around and looked down. The little boy had a glass cup in his hand.

"Could you get me a drink?" he asked.

" Sure, but in return, you need to promise me to go to sleep." She said sweetly.

The little boy nodded.

Gaara watched as she took the cup from the little boy, and begin to walk towards the sink. All of the sudden, the cup slipped out of her hands, and fell to the floor. It shattered into a million pieces.

"Crap." She muttered to herself.

She began to pick up the pieces of glass. When she finished, she threw the trash away, and looked at her hand. There was a giant cut on her palm and a small one on her middle finger.

Once again, Gaara was having an ADD Flashback.

Flashback

Rakuda had her nose in everything. She looked at every speck of dust in acute manner, her hands on the top of shelves with only the top of her Golden eyes looking over the shelf. She then realized what she was doing, grabbed a seat, and sat in it. She turned around in the chair, put her arms on the back of it, and rested her head in her arms.

She watched Gaara clench the clothes above his heart, and had a saddened look in his eyes. She listened as Yoshamaru told him about how pain felt. She thought he was doing a pretty sucky job of it, because she had experienced severe pain before she even turned five. Then she listened to him talk about how to mend a broken heart with love.

Her eyes narrowed to little slits, but still had the chibi look.

" It's a bit more complex than that." She muttered Gaara looked at her and smiled. (Rakuda always thought his smiles were cute). Gaara watched Yoshamaru cut himself on the finger, then chew on it. Rakuda watched as Gaara grabbed his hand, and started to chew on the finger.

End flashback

Gaara watched Rakuda chew on her finger in the same manner as Yoshamaru had. He had a sudden large to do something weird. He grabbed her finger from her, and began to chew on it ( all the children were asleep except for the little boy). First Rakuda had this shocked expression on her face, then she began to blush as his tongue accidentally licked her finger.

She looked to the floor.

"G-Gaara…. W-what are y-you d-doing." She asked.

Gaara returned from his own little world. He released her hand.

"Sorry." He said blankly.

" I-it's o-okay." She said still embarrassed.

She went over to the sink, washed out her wounds, bandaged them, and then got a glass of water for the now completely shocked little boy.

Okay!! YAY!!! I finally typed the part I've been dieing to do!! Okay, check out my profile to see what other fan fictions I have!!! Reply please!


	4. Realization and the Begining of Bloodshe

Alright, here's the next chapter! Deidara comes in! –gasp-

---------------------------

Gaara liked Rakuda. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked her, a lot. Even Shukaku knew. She was always so nice to him, no matter what. Maybe it was because she feels his pain? Whatever the reason, she cared. He was deciding the pros and cons of asking her out. Pro, He might get his first kiss, and he won't have to baby-sit anymore con, it might ruin their friendship, AND she might say no. He would have to push himself to ask her. Maybe it would come out easier than he thought. He'd have to worry about this later. He needed to do this paper work.

As Gaara filled out his paper work, he glanced out the window. Something caught his eye. It was a giant bird, a bird that doesn't exist in the desert. He slipped out the window, hoping Rakuda wouldn't come any time soon.

The man jumped off of the bird. , his hair flowing all over the place.

"Infiltration completed." He whispered to himself. **(A/N: Why does this remind me of a video game? -.-**

He glanced up to see a guy with red hair. He looked to be about fifteen, with a tattoo with the kanji "Love" on his forehead. The redhead glared down at him. Gaara KNEW he was going to get it from Rakuda, but he didn't care**. (A/N: Rakuda is his GUARD, meaning if he has to fight SHE has to do it for him.) **

"What are you doing here?" he asked impassively.

Deidara did not respond. Gaara's sand began to pour out of the gourd. Deidara jumped back on his bird and flew away, the sand trailing close behind.

Rakuda sat in her room. She was content, unscathed. As she sat there in solitude, something told her she needed to go check on Gaara. She got up, put her shoes on, and walked around the building. Heading down the hallway towards Gaara's office, the same thing that had told her to go check on Gaara was now calling upon her. She recognized this energy, this, chakra. It was evil, and yet, still calm. Before she knew it she was face to face with the demon inside of her.

She stared up at it, she had never seen her demon before, but she knew right away what it was. The glowing Gold eyes with just a hint of red, the blood stained fangs, the black hair, oh yeah, this was the ten tails all right **(A/N: A Demon I made up.) **The demon scoffed as it looked at its host's current condition.

"_**Look at you! THIS pathetic piece of trash is what I'm inside of! Your eyes are more like that idiot Kyuubi's than mine!" **_

"_**Why, you're completely out of shape! Dehydrated, starving, all because you'd rather give your food to someone who doesn't eat every day! Your selflessness will get us killed! How do you expect to protect that Gaara kid if you can't even take care of yourself?!"**_

Rakuda snarled. How dare, that, that _thing_ talk to her like that! After all, it is inside of _her_.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

The creature looked at her in awe.

"_**You have the audacity to speak to ME like that! If it weren't for me you'd be dead in a ditch right now!"**_

"What did you call me here for?" she asked in a softer voice.

"_**That's more like it. I've called you here to offer my services."**_

Rakuda looked confused.

"S-Services? What kind of _Services_?"

The laughter of the monster rattled what little was in that room.

"_**Why my Chakra of course! You don't have the energy to go out and fight beside Gaara, so I'm giving you some of my Chakra."**_

Rakuda still looked confused.

"Why?" she asked, her voice cracking on the "Y".

"_**Because, if you go out there against someone and pass out from lack of energy, we're BOTH dead!" **_

"Sooo, this is so _you_ won't die, not me?"

"_**If I wouldn't die if you died, than I would've killed you off ALONG time go."**_

Rakuda thought things over. What if she lost control? What if she accidentally killed Gaara? She would never forgive herself… and she would be crying forever. But if she didn't, Gaara would have a higher chance of dieing. After a few seconds of thinking she decided…

"I'll do it!" she answered assuringly.

Her demon snickered as she lended her enough chakra. Rakuda opened her eyes. She was back in the hall outside Gaara's office. As soon as she began to walk, she felt her jaws shift, and her teeth get sharper. She ignored the pain and stormed into to Gaara's office. The window was wide open.

"Gaara." She whispered sympathetically under her breath.

-+-

I know, kinda short chapter, but, from now on, I'm gonna update more! I promise! Oh, and check my profile, there's a couple presents for anybody who reads this!


	5. Regret

Rakuda ran to the window

Rakuda ran to the window. She saw that Gaara was fighting someone, but whom? She slid through the window, and began to attack the intruder.

"Who is this Girl?" Deidara asked himself.

She jumped from rooftop too rooftop, attacking him with kunai, which where easily evaded. Deidara hadn't noticed the kunai were just used to attach letter bombs, which she activated. The bombs exploded, taking Deidara by surprise, but didn't stop him. She jumped atop Gaara's sand next to him.

"Rakuda!" he said surprised.

"How long did you think you could continue this fight before I realized you were missing?!" She asked angrily.

Gaara could detect her bloodlust, he looked at her as her teeth were razor sharp, and here eyes were glowing a bright red-gold, while her pupils were in slits

"Get away from here! You'll be killed!" Gaara told her.

"If I leave, you'll die!" she growled.

Rakuda lunged at Deidara, immediately being slammed against a building. She coughed out blood.

"Dang! My judgments are being clouded by this chakra!" she spoke to herself.

She stood up and began to attack again, but this time, with long range attacks. Every single one missed. She grew angry. She jumped unto Deidara's bird and attacked him.

"What the-!" he yelled as she bit into his arm.

He began to lose feeling as he did everything he could to stop her, but she wouldn't let go. He finally hit her on the back of the neck, and she released. He punched her and she fell unto the corner of a building, knocking her unconscious.

"RAKUDA!!" Gaara yelled.

He sent his sand to catch her, but it was too late.

--

When Rakuda came to, she was in suna's medical unit.

"GAARA!" she yelled as she sat up.

She looked around, and saw Naruto, Temari, and Sakura with Kankuro on one of the other beds. She looked to Naruto.

"Naruto! Where's Gaara?! What happened?!" she growled.

She clutched her stomach as a sharp pain went through it. Naruto looked down.

"The Akatsuki, they… kidnapped him…" Naruto answered.

Rakuda looked down.

"I couldn't….. I couldn't save him, I let my demon get the best of me, and I lost."

She stood up. As she began to walk she staggered, but forced herself to regain balance.

"Hold it! Were are you going? You're not healed ye-"

"I don't care! I have to go after Gaara!" Rakuda yelled, interrupting Sakura.

Naruto smirked.

'_Nice to see I'm not the only one in a hurry heh heh._' He thought to himself.

Kakashi simply scoffed.

"Seems like I'm going to have to deal with another impatient teenager huh?"

Rakuda didn't respond. Instead she collapsed to the ground. Sakura went to try to help her up, but she immediately pushed her away and pushed herself to her hands and knees 'til she regained her momentum.

"I… I've failed him. I failed on my mission, on Gaara. I can't just walk away. I have to help him!" she whispered angrily to herself.

"Dangitt!!" she yelled as she slammed a tightly clenched fist unto the ground.

The world suddenly became dark again as she fell to the floor.

--

I know its short, but it's better than nothing! I hope you liked this really short update, and I'll post a longer chapter when I get the time!


End file.
